House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to the House of Anubis! Welcome to the House of Anubis Wiki! We have articles since Jan. 30th, 2010, but we would really appreciate some help! This Wiki is about all things on the hit TV show- House of Anubis. If you need to catch up or you're just curious to see just what this show is all about, it's all here! If you have a question, got to Fabinaforever! Thanks! Click here to see a list of all the pages on House of Anubis Wiki! Please read the rules before editing! About House of Anubis House of Anubis is a mystery/suspense/drama show about eight kids that live in the House of Anubis, which is suspiciously named after the jackal-headed Egyptian god of mummification. The house is part of the best boarding school in Britian. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) is a small-town American girl who goes to Britian to join the school after being cared for by her Gran since her parents died. Strangely, when Nina arrives- Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), a very popular and well-loved student- disappears. Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) was her roommate, and when she sees Nina in Joy's place, she accuses her of having something to do with her disappearance, and attempts to kick Nina out. When Nina goes to school, she meets an old woman who calls herself Sarah (Rita Davies), who used to live in Anubis House. She gives Nina a locket in the shape of the Eye of Horus. Later that day, Patricia makes Nina go through an "initiation" and locks her in the attic until she tells her why Joy has disappeared, but Nina doesn't know anything about it. Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten) and Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) attempt to get her out, but Patricia had thrown the key out the window. Nina, while she is in the attic, discovers the power of the locket Sarah gave her- and some mysterious wax cylinders. Now determined to solve the mystery of the house and Joy; Nina, Fabian, and Amber form a group called "Sibuna", or "Anubis" backwards. Now, the kids must solve both mysteries- and face the obstacles of life. Featured Character- Mick Campbell With good looks and charm to spare, Mick has poor Amber wrapped around his little finger. Sigh. He seems like a good guy, but I've noticed him giving the eye to Mara lately. Could all this flirting be a ruse to hide what he's really up to? Keep an eye on this guy..." Quote: "I dunno, those judges were hard to read- and bribe." Episode Highlights House of Hazards: Ransom Rufus places a call to Anubis House to announce that he's "borrowed" a student. http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/house-of-anubis-134-clip-1. When Can I Watch It? Regular Schedule: Weekdays at 7:00 PM Eastern/6:00 PM Central on Nickelodeon Next Episode: Repeats of Season 1, Weekdays @ 7:00 PM Eastern/6:00 PM Central on Nickelodeon OR Go to http://www.nick.com/videos/house-of-anubis-videos to watch every single episode! Admin Status Fabinaforever- Online! :) Feel free to leave me a message! Latest Activity Category:Browse